


[Podfic] snipers solve 99% of all problems

by cabloom, quietnight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter 5th Year, Humor, Nobody's going to Hogwarts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-FMA Canon, how many who knows, probably 15-30 min chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabloom/pseuds/cabloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Ed had thought, after the whole Promised Day, homunculus, entire country harvested for alchemical batteries thing, the batshit quotient of his life would have settled down some. He really ought to have topped out the meter with that one. But no. The bullshit is just getting started.“Are you fucking kidding me,” Ed demands. “The wizards?”
Comments: 136
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [snipers solve 99% of all problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644262) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49067286807/in/dateposted-public/)

[or Download from Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C1bwH8lTWSETATt_XoRtYSWh6hxfmK9Y/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

[or Download from Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qWhRmzxdgg7N1Axue3Hv4PNAcqPMBsXp/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be throwing these together into audiobook chunks for easier downloading once we have a couple hours done! Also I just realized that the music cuts off at the end of Chapter 1 so I've fixed it - might want to re-download that one, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NtpuGF9gwPzg9MANaxDVDnUWi_D8Gc6v/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive


	4. Chapter 4

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ew5oIedzH4BjZ2PCNaETCu_UyEsivE0C/view?usp=sharing) from Grdive


	5. Chapter 5

[Download from Grdive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lgjeODESfDXMYuSBZXGrJG8vu4xNoEYv/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

[Download Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Vtqz8GcfctyE6N9J4RKxHqGyoBu5pH3h/view?usp=sharing) from Grdive

**Author's Note:**

> We were Blessed this time around with exquisite and harmonious cover art by herself, the mighty silentwalrus. BOW BEFORE ITS SUBLIME INSIGHT


End file.
